Opening Your Eyes
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Scarlett opens her eyes to what she does have.
1. Chapter 1

A/n... This story has been posted before but I somehow delete it. So here it is up again I'm going to post all parts today.

Sw,

Chapter 1

Scarlett wasn't fully awake she was in that wonderful world of half awake and half asleep. She could still remember her dream from the night before. Blushing she opened her eyes. The second she did, reality came crashing down around her. What she thought had been an extraordinary dream had happened. The proof was sleeping next to her. Rhett Butler her husband the man she had banded from her room was sound asleep next to her. Looking around her Scarlett, noticed she wasn't in her own room.

Having never been in Rhett's room at night or as it was earlier morning Scarlett found it dark and lonely. How Rhett stayed in this room at night she would never know. Only he didn't did he? Most of the time he was off at Belle's doing.. Well Scarlett didn't like thinking about what he was doing those nights. Scarlett's first thoughts were to make a ran for it forget this whole thing happened. Only that would be the coward's way out and one thing Scarlett wasn't a coward.

Knowing Rhett like she did he would try to make a break for it as soon as he opened his eyes. That was something she wouldn't allow. If they were ever going to have a normal life or normal for them they needed to talk about last night.

What if Rhett regretted what they had done last night? In the early morning light that just now started to shine Scarlett could find no regret for the way she spend the night before. In fact she had enjoyed it something she would never admit to another soul not in a million years.

As she yawned Scarlett found she was still exhausted from all that exercise that night before giggling at her own joke Scarlett tensed up as she felt Rhett move beside her. While she knew they had to talk Scarlett wasn't ready for that heart to heart yet. Rhett was replaying last night's events in his mind. He knew the warm body next to him belonged to his wife. Most of the night before was lost in his drunkenness. Memories of how soft and willingly Scarlett had been filled his already trouble mind. After what he had done Rhett was sure that was all he would ever have of Scarlett memories. Why had he gotten so drunk, he knew nothing had happened between Mr. Wilkes and his Wife? His head was pounding and he felt like his mouth was full of cotton. Yet,  
he knew why brandy had become his friend last night. Thoughts that if it wasn't for the fact Ashley Wilkes was a gentleman he couldn't trust his Wife.

Something Rhett found he wanted to be able to do. He wanted to trust Scarlett with her body and more importantly his heart. Knowing that was never going to happen he found no joy in the thought of teasing Scarlett about her behavior the last night.

Thinking Scarlett to still be asleep Rhett moved his arm. Brandy and drinks much stronger called to Mr. Butler. Perhaps Belle could help get his mind of Scarlett. Scarlett closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she felt Rhett moving next to her. She knew what she wanted to do and that was give Rhett a piece of her mind about leaving her at that party last night to face the angry 'old cats' alone.

Rhett who was thankful it seemed Scarlett still slept in late. Was just about to leave the warm bed in search of clothes when he felt one of Scarlett small hands touch his back followed by her voice sweetly asking? "Mr. Butler where do you think your going?"

The first respond that popped into Rhett's head and he had to fight not to utter was 'As far away from you as possible.' But if he said those words Scarlett would know she held power over him. Scarlett O'Hara wasn't one to let power of any kind slip through her fingers. Rhett was silent as he tried to think of something to anger Scarlett if he could only get her mad her temper would give him the escape he longed for. "After the events of last night I find I'm in much need of a drink. Would You like one my pet?" Rhett asked amazed at how cold his voice sounded. Scarlett who could only see Rhett's back saw how he had tensed up at her voice. He was trying to bail her. Only this time she wasn't going to fall for it. They needed to talk and talk they would. "Rhett we need to talk" Scarlett said forgetting his earlier question all together. Rhett knew if Scarlett got something into her mind there wasn't a person alive who could get it out of her mind until she had her answer.

"If it was about last night I was very drunk. I'm sorry if I hurt you"  
Rhett said as he turned to take in the sight of Scarlett knowing her emerald eyes would hold a deep hatred for him. Instead what he saw in bed next to him took his very breath away.

Scarlett's hair was laying across her pillow and she had on her face a look of contentment. And her eyes were indeed on fire but not with hatred. She had his sheet tightly held in her hands covering her beautiful body. Never in all the years Rhett had known her did he think Scarlett had ever looked more beautiful. At that second a fire within him one he had thought he could control burned bright and strong. Without fear of being turned away Rhett leaned in and claim Scarlett's lips. As Rhett's tongue dueled with her's Scarlett's thoughts turned to the night before. Memories of the passion they shared fill her mind and body until she longed for those very unlady like feelings to be full filled.

Wrapping her arms around Rhett's neck pulling him closer Scarlett let herself go. All thoughts of talking left her mind. What she wanted was a repeat of last night's event. Only this time she wanted it from a sober Rhett. One who couldn't later delude her into believing it was only the brandy that made him act the way he did. Rhett found his mind had stopped the second Scarlett's arms went around his neck. He was acting on feelings alone now. Scarlett was driving him mad with the cute sounds she was making as he kissed from her ear to neck. Not wanting to think Rhett just kept kissing her lower and lower. Letting his tongue do all his thinking for him.

Scarlett found herself thinking how handsome and wonderful Rhett was as he kissed his way down her body. She blushed as thoughts of how talented his tongue was entered her mind.

The last thought Scarlett had before Rhett's lips claimed hers again was that last night wasn't even this good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giggling Scarlett opened her eyes. Rhett who hadn't been asleep just shook his head at his wife's behavior. "Care to share what's so funny Mrs. Butler?" Scarlett who up to that point was using Rhett's chest as her pillow pulled away and found her real pillow to lay on. Seeing the sheet at the edge of the bed Scarlett debated reaching for it or not. After what had just happened this morning and last night did it really matter if Rhett saw her like this?

Rhett who wasn't sure Scarlett had heard his question noticed how her eyes fell to the sheet. In the next second he pulled it up so that it was now on top of both of them. The last thing he wanted was for Scarlett to feel uncomfortable.

"So can you now tell me what you found so funny?" Rhett asked looking into Scarlett child like face.

"Oh that. It's just that when I woke this morning I felt exhausted. The funny things is I'm not now." Scarlett explained blushing a nice shade of red.

Rhett couldn't help but feel joy at her words. Knowing Scarlett any minute now his joy would turn into sorrow the second she remember his words of the night before. Pulling the sheet around her Scarlett looked past Rhett to the clock on the wall. Rhett watched as his southern belle turned white. "No" Scarlett moaned as she shook her head. Rhett knew this was to good to last.

"How can it be almost one. This can't be?" Scarlett asked as she forgot all about the sheet and left the bed in search of her wrapper.

Rhett who wasn't expecting that reaction found himself laughing. So she wasn't mad about what they had done only how long they had done it. "Stop laughing Rhett Butler, I would just like to see you laughing in" Scarlett stopped her wrapper search to look at the clock once more.  
"About ten minutes when the Wilkes get here expecting us to go to lunch with them." At hearing this Rhett's good mood darken. Scarlett had made a lunch date with Ashley after what happened at the Mill? Did she want to be the talk of the town?

"Rhett, do you see my wrapper?" Scarlett asked trying not to let the blush reach her face that she felt by asking that simple question. Rhett stood up looking around the floor of his side of the bed. Just laying there was Scarlett's red wrapper. "Here my pet" Rhett said handing it to Scarlett. He then grabbed his own robe and slipped it on. Scarlett took the wrapper she didn't noticed Rhett's face her mind was to busy with trying to come up with a believe excuse for being late.

After pulling her wrapper on Scarlett went to the door. Turning to look at Rhett only than she noticed he was just standing there in the middle of the room. "Rhett what are you waiting for? Get dressed one of us had to meet our lunch guests." Scarlett stated then opened his bedroom door.

"Guests?" Rhett asked.

"Yes guests. You didn't give me a chance last night to tell you. Melanie and Ashley or coming here so we can all go out to lunch." Scarlett said as she looked up and down the hall hoping to spot Prissy so she won't have to go in search of the stupid girl.

Before Rhett could ask Scarlett whose idea lunch had been, Scarlett had taken a mad dash for her room. Shaking his head Rhett turned his attention to getting ready for the Wilkes.

------------------------------------

Melanie smiled as she saw Captain Butler walking down the stairs towards Ashley and her. Rhett had a look of happiness about him, Melanie couldn't place.

Mr. Wilkes on the other hand was looking anywhere but at Rhett. After what had happened yesterday he was surprised Rhett hadn't called him out. When Scarlett and Melanie had come up with there little lunch date Ashley felt like shaking both women asking if they had a mind? Rhett Butler wasn't the kind of man who would take to being made a fool easily. Rhett notices Ashley the man felt uncomfortable it was clear to see.  
Turning to Melanie, Rhett tried to think up an excuse for Scarlett's lateness.

"Scarlett isn't ready yet. She" Rhett stopped what could he say. This from the always cool headed man. The problem was he really wanted Mr. Wilkes to know want Scarlett had being doing with him. If only Melanie hadn't been here. "Was up most of the night. She didn't get much sleep. Scarlett should be ready in a few minutes." Rhett said as he showed them into the setting room. Rhett smiled and made small talk. Half an hour later the small group of friends faces lit up at the sight of Bonnie. She was in a dress that matched her name. "Daddy" the small girl yelled as she throws herself into her Father's arms.

"Princess what have you been doing?" Rhett asked as he lifted his Daughter onto his lap.

"Nothing. Hi Aunt Melly and Uncle Ashley" Bonnie said remembering her manners even if her Father had not. Rhett just laughed at his tiny daughter. She was a tiny Scarlett one who wanted his love and attention.

"Daddy, have you seen Mommy today?" Bonnie asked as her little hands found Rhett's pocket watch. Ashley looked at Rhett with a look of angry. Had the cad done something to Scarlett? Was she up stairs trying to cover up what he had done?

"Yes Bonnie I have. She's up in her room getting dressed. You're Aunt Melanie and Uncle Ashley or going to lunch with us." Rhett said trying not to let Ashley stare get to him.

"But Mommy wasn't in her room this morning. And your door was locked so I couldn't ask you Daddy if you know where she was." Bonnie said as she tried to open Rhett's pocket watch.

Rhett didn't have to look at Melanie to know her face was red. Rhett found the look on Ashley face to be priceless. Bonnie who didn't understand what she had just said had meant looked at the grown ups like they were crazy. "Why don't you go up and see if your Mother is ready?" Rhett asked hoping to get Bonnie away before she said anything else that Scarlett would kill him for later.

"Okay Daddy" Bonnie said as she jumped off Rhett's lap and ran out of the room. Rhett stood up and followed her "Bonnie, remember what Mammy said about running in the house?" Bonnie just nodded her head and turned and ran even faster up the stairs.

Shaking his head Rhett renter the setting room. "Bonnie can be just as stubborn as her mother at times." he half whisper. Melanie having heard this laughed. Ashley who wasn't paying attention to Rhett or Melanie couldn't help but feel sick inside. Scarlett had stayed in Rhett's room with him at least that's what it sounded like from what Bonnie had said. Knowing Scarlett had to put up with Rhett's hands being all over her left him cold inside. "Yes but that is part of Scarlett charm. She never gives up on anything. While if it won't for her Beau and I wouldn't be here." Melanie said smiling. "But of course we wouldn't be here either if wasn't for you as well Captain Butler." "I only did what any gentleman would have done." Rhett said smiling knowing that wasn't true. No gentleman would have stole that horse in order to escape Atlanta.

Ashley who was still lost in thoughts of Scarlett just set there smiling. Melanie looked at him waiting for his comments on the subject at hand. Finally seeing he wasn't going to give one she said. "That's not true Captain Butler and you know it." Rhett who always enjoyed Melanie's company found it was getting hard to pay attention to the Lady when her husband was daydreaming about his Wife.

Scarlett took a deep breath then entered the setting room. Bonnie had just finished telling her about what she had asked her father and how weird everyone had acted at her question. Embarrassment was something Scarlett hated to feel. Why should she Rhett was her husband there was nothing wrong with how she spent her morning. Especially since it had felt so wonderful. The first person she saw when she entered was Melanie followed by Rhett who Scarlett thought looked handsome. Then there was Ashley who seemed upset about something.

"Well we should go. I'm sorry about being late." Scarlett simply stated she didn't feel the need to explain they all knew what had happened thanks to Bonnie. Scarlett smiled she couldn't find a bit of anger towards the child.

"Yes I'm rather hungry." Ashley said then helped Melanie up. Ashley watched the way Rhett walked over to Scarlett and offer her his arm. What stopped his heart was the look of pure joy on Scarlett face as she took it.

-----------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Atlanta hotel's restaurant was were the two couple decided to lunch.  
Rhett was surprised by Scarlett who was deep in conversation with Melanie. Scarlett's green eyes never leaving Melly's.

Ashley who Rhett always tried to be nice to for Melly's sake found the man was lost in his own world. So Rhett either could set next to Scarlett looking out the window like Mr. Wilkes or he could invite himself into the women's conversation. Not being the type of person who liked to be bored Rhett decided the latter would be best. So when the ladies were quiet for a second Rhett jumped in with a question.

"So who's idea was our lunch date?" Scarlett turned and smiled at Rhett she was wondering how much longer he could take the cold shoulder from Ashley. Something which made no sense to her what so ever. Why would Ashley treat Rhett this badly? Rhett hadn't done a single thing to him when he had every right to. "Well it was your dear wife's Captain Butler. It seems she thought if we all were seen together that, that false rumor would be proved wrong." Melanie said puzzled by Ashley behavior. He was acting rude to Captain Butler. Rhett looked at Scarlett it seemed she realized why he had sent her to Ashley party after all. "Well I felt we shouldn't let lies get in the way of our friendship." Scarlett stated then smiled at Rhett. Ashley who heard Scarlett voice turned his head and saw this making him all the more sick. Rhett saw this from the corner of his eye. His angry at the honorable Mr. Wilkes grew ten fold. He was acting like he had the right to be upset over a wife and husband getting along.

"I think before we get to the hotel I should explain what happened at the Mill yesterday." Scarlett said looking from Melly to Rhett. Ashley felt himself turn red at Scarlett's words. "There isn't a need to my pet, I know I can trust you. After all if a man can't trust his wife who can he trust?" Rhett asked looking Mr. Wilkes in the eyes. The man had a guilty look about him.

Melanie was about to agree with Captain Butler when Scarlett said firmly. "Rhett of course you can trust me and you to Melly. It's just that I would feel so much better if I could tell you how silly this whole thing is." Rhett had listened to her words Scarlett sounded honest. Could perhaps this once she be innocent? Rhett who was setting across from Ashley noticed the man tensed up at Scarlett's words. This trouble Rhett greatly Ashley acted guilty Scarlett didn't who to believe that was the question?

"What India and Archie walked in on was Ashley comforted Me." looking from Melly to Rhett, Scarlett stated. "Ashley got to talking about the past before the war. And stupid as it was I allowed myself to look back. Before I knew it I was crying and Ashley ever the gentleman gave me a hug to comfort me nothing more." Scarlett said the latter looking into Rhett's eyes hoping he could see she was telling the truth.

Ashley had listened to Scarlett's words and was at a lost. Was that how she really saw what had happened between them at the Mill? Had Scarlett really believed his hug was out of nothing but friendship?

Rhett who turned away from Scarlett was trying to make sense out of his troubled mind. Of course it was so obvious Scarlett had been lied upon. That's why Scarlett was so hurt last night when he had accursed her of wanting to cheat on him with Ashley. From the look on Mr. Wilkes face He was guilty; yesterday to him had been more then just a friend giving a friend a hug. Hearing Scarlett declaring it only as something she saw as friendship must be hard to the fine gentleman.

"Of course darling I knew it was something like that. That's why I was so mad at India." Melly said smiling at Scarlett.

"I tried to explain but they just ran off." Scarlett said feeling much better now that the true was out in the open.

"Well were make them listen Scarlett. Or they won't step foot in my house again." Melanie said Scarlett was the sister she never had she would defend her till the end. As the carriage stopped in front of the hotel Rhett climbed out then helped Melanie and Scarlett out, turning his back to Ashley as he got out. If what he thought was true Mr. Wilkes was someone he didn't want to be around or have his wife around either.

Once inside the restaurant and seated at their table, Rhett held Scarlett, and Melanie in conversation but for once showed his contempt for Mr. Wilkes by pretended the man wasn't there.

Scarlett noticed this right away. If Rhett had dare tried this any other day she would be beyond anger. Today she didn't know if was having spent last night and this morning in his arms or just the way Ashley had treated Rhett earlier, Scarlett found she agree with Rhett's behavior towards Mr. Wilkes.

"It was a shame you couldn't be at Ashley party last night Captain Butler." Melanie said. She felt that if they were ever to move past what had happened it needed to be clear up between the foursome.

Rhett who now felt ashamed of having desert Scarlett last night decided to have a little fun at Mr. Wilkes expense. "Of course I wanted to go after having helped Scarlett pick out her dress. But I felt that if I were to make a appear the whole of Atlanta would have been waiting for me to call Ashley out. Trusting Scarlett as I do I knew it was a lie." Rhett said those last words looking into his wife's eyes letting her know he believed her. Then turned just in time to see Ashley face turn blood red.

Melanie smiled sweetly why hadn't she thought of that. She had been afraid poor Scarlett had been in trouble with Rhett now looking at the two they looked like newlyweds.

Scarlett was lost in Rhett's eyes he believed her how wonderful that felt. As his eyes left her's she followed his to see Ashley looking like a beet. That's when she also noticed Rhett's laughing eyes, he was up to something. What she wasn't sure of but something just the same.

"Well Mr. Butler your not being there made it look as if you believed the Rumor" Ashley stated forgetting his gentlemanly ways.

Melanie turned to look at her beloved Ashley. How dare he say such a thing? She expected Captain Butler to say things like that for as good as he was to her. He wasn't a gentleman but Ashley was.

Scarlett found her mouth dropped open never in a million years had she thought her perfect gentleman Ashley Wilkes would utter those words. Turning to Rhett she found his eyes had turned hard.

Rhett couldn't believe he had once thought Mr. Wilkes had been honorable. The man had all but tried to put the moves on his wife yesterday. If India hadn't caught him how far would he have taken it? Because from what Scarlett had said about the day before at the mill she had only thought of Ashley as a friend. Learning that Ashley Wilkes wasn't the perfect gentleman she had made up as a child. Having that childish dream crushed before her eyes would have hurt her deeply.

"That's just plain silly Ashley why do you think Rhett came to lunch with us? So he could show he didn't believe that lie. And Ashley, please don't call it a rumor again it's should be called what it plainly is a lie." Scarlett said a little hotly Ashley had painted Rhett into a corner. Hadn't Rhett already explained why he wasn't at the party. What could Rhett do about what the 'old cats' thought?

Rhett smiled as he set back and let his wife defended him to the look on Ashley face went from satisfied to one of injured.

"Of course I must apology for my comments in the first places." Ashley said putting on now what Rhett saw to be his gentleman face.

"Apology accepted Mr. Wilkes we all forget ourselves now and then." Rhett stated as he took Scarlett's hand that laded on the table into his own.

"I say let's forget this ever happened." Melanie said smiling at the Butlers'.

Both Scarlett and Rhett smiled sweetly at Melanie and nodded there heads in agreement with there friend. Ashley felt out of place setting at this table across from Scarlett who seemed pleased that Rhett's hand was intertwined with her's. Had the vile man finally done what Ashley had always feared? Had he turned his dear sweet Scarlett into another such as himself?

Scarlett found Ashley's intense stare uncomfortable. At one time she loved if he would only look her way now she wished he would pay attention to his wife. With him staring it was getting hard to take quick glances at Rhett. Who seemed just as upset by Ashley behavior as she was.

Oh how she wished this lunch would end so Rhett and her could go home and back to bed. Scarlett face turned white as what she just thought took hold of her.

Rhett noticed immediacy Scarlett's color change and asked "Are you alright darling?"

Scarlett thankful for Rhett's presence smiled weakly and faked weakness in her voice as she answered. "I'm not feeling to well Rhett. I think perhaps would should head home."

Rhett hid his smile as he turned to apology for his and Scarlett having to leave early. Melanie was so nice and worried about Scarlett's health. Ashley just nodded his head. Saying he hoped Scarlett felt better soon.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rhett turned to Scarlett once they were in their carriage alone and said "Thank you for faking being sick to get us out of there." Scarlett smiled letting her dimples show. "Well to tell the truth Rhett,  
I couldn't stand just setting there looking at Ashley. I don't know what got into him today he was being so ungentlemanly." Scarlett said hoping he wouldn't bring up why she had turned that nice shade of white earlier. Rhett smiled and leaned in to kiss Scarlett cheek in a thank you fashion. He noticed Scarlett shiver as his lips touched her skin. Which in turn made him burn for her.

"Why if I didn't know better my Pet, I would think you enjoyed my kisses." Scarlett turned her face so she was face to face with her husband and found her voice gone. Rhett found this to great a temptation and secured her lips against his. He felt great joy when she returned his hungry kisses with her own. Scarlett lost all track of time, as Rhett's lips on her's was all she could handle. When the carriage stopped Mr. and Mrs. Butler pulled apart. Rhett found he was breathing hard and tried to clam his racing heart. Never in his wildest dreams did he dream of Scarlett ever kissing him with such passion. Scarlett hid her face from Rhett. How could she just have been so wanton?  
With her husband in their carriage for anyone to see? Thank the Lord,  
Rhett had the good since to own carriages that were enclosed. "My Pet, I believe the footmen are waiting for us to depart." Rhett said in a quiet tone. One Scarlett had never heard Rhett use before. Scarlett smiled and watched as Rhett opened the carriage door then stepped down as he turned and offer his hand for help down, Scarlett looked at it. As long as she had known Rhett he had always been there for her. But only now did her heart beat so fast she was sure Rhett would be able to see if he only looked.

Taking his hand Scarlett smiled again as she left the carriage behind hoping she could control herself, for at this moment all she wanted to do was snake her arms around Rhett's neck and kiss him.

----------------------

Rhett had found the few steps it took to enter his house was pure torture with Scarlett next to him. Her hips would bump into his as she walked driving him to the point of madness. What made it all the more unbearably was the fact Rhett knew Scarlett was aware of what she was doing. As soon as the door closed behind them Rhett smiled at Scarlett. "Well My Dear, it seems were back early. I bet Bonnie isn't back yet from her play date." Rhett had no idea where that came from. He was just trying to think of anything to keep his hands off Scarlett. Scarlett heard Rhett's words but for the life of her couldn't repeat what he just said. So instead she nodded her head in agreement with his words. Rhett could see from the clouded look on Scarlett face she hadn't listened to a word he just said not that it made much since anyway. Scarlett had the look of a young belle smitten wrote all over her beautiful face. A look if he could see his own face he was sure it would match. Scarlett had no idea what do now. After six years of marriage to Rhett she felt like a shy young bride. She would look to Rhett and smile then when she caught him looking back she would turn away fast to look at the stair case before her. Why in the world she was acting so childish she would never know. This was Rhett she knew him almost as well as she knew herself. So why all of a sudden did she long to be in his arms and never leave them? Rhett decided enough was enough he wasn't going to stand in the doorway forever waiting for Scarlett to move. So reaching for her hand he grabbed it and pulled her along until they reached the stairs. "Scarlett we never did have our talk this morning did we?" Rhett asked hoping to bring Scarlett out of her daydream. If they were going to make since of out what happened last night and today he needed Scarlett normal. Scarlett pushed away all thoughts of Rhett's arms holding her at his words. Rhett wanted to talk hadn't she wanted to do that this morning?  
Only now it didn't seem like a good idea. Every time they tried talking one or the other would say something that would leave them arguing. The last thing in the world Scarlett wanted right now was for them to be arguing. "Your right Rhett I do." Scarlett paused then smiled as her plan fell into place "but not here you know the old saying the walls have ears in all. After all isn't that how we met? I think we should go to my room and talk about this." Rhett couldn't help but chuckle at Scarlett excuse for getting him up into her room. He could see through her little face so easily. But he wouldn't complain after all she was inviting him into her bedroom. After having been kick out he had swear to himself never to willingly enter it again until asked. So silently he followed Scarlett to her bedroom. As they entered Scarlett closed and he noticed locked the door behind them. "I must say Scarlett you haven't changed this room much since my eviction." Rhett said jokily trying to see how far Scarlett would take this before he was forced to take over. "Yes well I liked the room the way it was." and the company she added silently. Yes, Scarlett knew what she was doing and she knew Rhett knew as well. It was time to let aside her pride and asked Rhett to return to this room which should be both theirs. "I always liked this room as well it's very you Scarlett." Rhett said smiling just waiting for her to continue her little game. "Yes it is, but it's lonely also." Scarlett said in a whisper this was harder then she thought it would be. Rhett heard her words and watched as she lowered her eyes afraid to look at him. Rhett moved a few steps so he was standing in front of her. Lifting her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes Rhett smiled then asked. "Is that an invention my Pet?" Scarlett eyes shined with Rhett's question he was letting her decide. If she said no he would leave her room never to return to it again. Forgetting all about this morning and last night. Scarlett found she couldn't bare that idea no matter how hard and how proud she was this was one time she wouldn't let it stand in her way. "If I said 'Yes' would you stay?" Scarlett asked in mock innocents. Rhett taking that as his answer pulled Scarlett into his embrace. As their lips met both forgot there earlier little game in give in to their need for the other.

Backing Scarlett to her bed Rhett was thankful she had remember to lock the door. As his lips found Scarlett's neck Rhett felt like he was finally coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rhett was being used as a pillow again and find it felt heavenly. Hating the fact soon he would have to wake his wife, Rhett just enjoy the feel of her on top of him. Bonnie was probable home already and looking for him. Guilt at having abandon his little princess ate at Rhett. Perhaps tomorrow Scarlett, and He could spend the whole day with her. "What time is it?" Scarlett asked as she opened her eyes. "Five. I think it's time we got up my pet. If we hurry were be on time for dinner." Rhett said as he sat up. Scarlett wasn't about to leave Rhett's chest so when he moved so did she. Yawning she traced a scar on Rhett's stomach with her finger. "Rhett,  
I always wondered how did you get this scar?" She asked hoping to get his mind off leaving the bed. "Knife fight. I was playing poker the man next to me called me a cheat. Next thing I know I was on the floor with blood everywhere." Rhett stated remember how it felt to see that much blood. He had been sure he was going to die.

"Aww...my poor baby." Scarlett said then lower her head to kiss the scar. Rhett smiled Scarlett had never called him her baby before. Then again in the last 24 hours Scarlett had done many things she never done before. "Did you ever see the man again?" Scarlett asked. As she returned her head to it's original spot on Rhett's chest. Rhett chuckle this line of questions sure have taking place on there honeymoon not six years later in Scarlett's bedroom. Then again didn't they always have to do things the hard way? "I never saw him face to face again. But I did happen to see his wife. Nice woman she was to. Wasn't happy though." Rhett said leaving the rest to Scarlett's little mind to pick up. How could one tell his Wife he got back at a man by sleeping with his Wife? Scarlett's eyes widen "Why Rhett if he almost killed you I think you must have been afraid to face him again. So I guess sleeping with his Wife was payback enough." She stated simply letting him know she didn't approve of his earlier behavior towards that poor woman. Rhett felt like Scarlett's words had been a chastenment. He felt like a coward yes he had been afraid of the man. At 24 Rhett wasn't the man he was now. If he had to do it all over again he would have hunted that man down. "But I can't really judge you Rhett. It's not my place. After everything I had done trying to get Ashley that would be calling the kettle black." Scarlett said wanting Rhett to know she didn't feel ill towards him. "Does that mean I'm forgiving for being young and stupid once? I was a boy at the time I wouldn't dream of doing something like that now." Rhett asked.

Mischief playing in her eyes Scarlett replied. "Only if I'm forgiven as well?" Rhett laughed not caring if Scarlett heard it or not. "What ever forgiven for my pet?" Scarlett smiled as she lifted her head then looked into Rhett's eyes. "For chasing Ashley all these years. I realized today that I don't really even like him I just wanted him because I couldn't have him"  
Having stated what her heart felt Scarlett waited for Rhett's reaction. Rhett felt a wave of joy swiped through him as Scarlett declared she didn't love Ashley Wilkes anymore. "Of course my darling your forgiven. But I'm afraid Mr. Wilkes isn't going to take this news as well as I have." Scarlett herself had thought the same. Ashley behavior this afternoon had already made that clear. How in the world she was going to clean this mess she had made up Scarlett hadn't a clue. "Rhett would you do me a favor?" Scarlett asked as she sat up knowing Rhett had been right earlier they had to get up dinner time wouldn't wait on them. "Just name it" Rhett said smiling as he ran his hand down her arm. "Stop that Rhett." Scarlett said as she forced herself to move off the bed. "It's your fault your know if you hadn't said anything about dinner I never would have gotten up." Scarlett said playfully hoping to butter Rhett up for what she was about to ask. Rhett chuckled again and left the bed as well they really did need to get dressed for dinner. "Of course dinner I never did stand a chance between you and food." Rhett said then gave Scarlett a quick kiss as he grabbed his pants. "About my favor well I just don't feel seeing Ashley would be best. So I was hoping perhaps you could look after the Mill for me?" Scarlett asked as she looked at Rhett. Rhett didn't really want to be around Mr. Wilkes either but seeing as Scarlett asked him and he didn't want Scarlett around the man anymore then she wanted to be he would just have to grin and bear it. "Of course I will. Perhaps it would be best if we just sold the Mill altogether." Rhett stated hoping Scarlett wouldn't decline. Scarlett looked at Rhett he could see she was really thinking about his idea. "Yes that would be best. But we can't do it now it would make India's lies look real. We're just have to wait a little while." Scarlett said then went back to her search for her stockings.

----------------------------------

Bonnie noticed her parents were happier then she had ever seen them before in her short life. They were joking with each other and their hands were touching most of the meal. "Daddy are you going to take me to the park tomorrow?" Bonnie asked wanting her father's attention. Rhett smiled he knew between Bonnie and Scarlett he was going to be a very busy man. Both woman in his life demanded his full attention. "Of course Bonnie" Rhett then turned to look at Scarlett and asked.

"Perhaps your mother would like to join us?" Scarlett smiled at Rhett's question. While she had never really tried to break into Bonnie and Rhett's little world she had become very jealous of it over time. Now to be asked in was a welcome surprised. "I would like that." Scarlett said now feeling as if she belonged with Rhett and Bonnie after all they were her family. Bonnie smile grew ten fold at the thought of her Mother spending time with her. "Are you sure Mommy? Because your usually needed at the Mill." Bonnie asked wanted to be sure this wasn't some type of trick. "Of course darling I'm sure. Bonnie you don't have to worry about the Mill taking me away from you any longer." Scarlett stated actually for the first time thinking how unfairly she had treated Bonnie. A little girl was supposed to look up to her Mother only Scarlett had never been there for Bonnie. Well that was going to change. Just like Ashley wasn't important to her anymore Scarlett now found nothing was more important than her family. "I don't?" Bonnie asked as she watched as her dinner plate was taking and her dessert was placed in its place. Rhett smiled as he watched Bonnie eat her chocolate cake. "You see angel I'm going to be looking after the Mill for your Mother now so she'll have more time to play with you." Bonnie stopped mid-bit thinking if this was good or not. Her Daddy always made time for her no matter what. So his taking over Mommy's Mill wouldn't change that. But on the other hand Mommy now would have lots more time to play with her. Yes Bonnie liked that idea. "That means Mommy you can have tea with me everyday now." Bonnie said as she got her fork full of another bit of cake. "Yes I can." Scarlett said as she finished her piece of cake. Rhett had just set back and watched his wife and daughter. They were both so much alike sometimes it scared him. Now with Scarlett planning to spend more time with Bonnie before to long they would be plotting against him he was sure. Of course it would be his own fault if they did. He had spoiled both of them beyond words. A smile crawled onto his face his dream life with Scarlett was beginning to take shape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Ashley Wilkes knew what had happened two months had past since the night of his party and since Scarlett had stopped coming to the Mill. In her place was her husband. Rhett would come in the mornings spend an hour or two then leave. He always spoke of some plans he had with Bonnie that called for his attention. Scarlett had visited Melanie almost daily always leaving before he returned. Ashley found he missed the very few moments he could just speak to Scarlett alone. The rumor of their affair had all but been forgotten by all but India. Today Ashley felt it was time to talk to Rhett about when Scarlett would return to he Mill. Rhett enter the Mill's office thinking about Scarlett's doctor's appointment this afternoon. If what Scarlett thought was true soon Bonnie would have a sibling to play with.

"Captain Butler" Ashley said as he noticed Rhett. Now was the time to asked his question before he lost all his nerve.

"Mr. Wilkes are the books ready? I have a appointment this afternoon so I won't be able to stay long." Rhett asked wishing to be anywhere but in the same room with Ashley. "Yes there ready. Captain Butler if I may asks is Scarlett ever going to be allow to return to the Mill?" Ashley asked he hated Rhett and having to deal with him almost everyday for two months had been driving him mad.

Rhett took the books that were setting on the desk and looked over them pretending not to have heard Ashley question. Because if he did then Mr. Wilkes wouldn't like his responds of that he was sure. Ashley took Rhett's silence as answer enough "So you've taken her business away from her over lies?" "Mr. Wilkes although it's none of your business my wife doesn't want to come to the Mill anymore. She asked me to take care of it for her. Until we could found someone who wants to buy out her half." There Rhett had said it. It was long in coming but he had finally let Ashley know Scarlett wanted rid of the Mill. "Why?" was the only thought and word that came out of Ashley's mouth. After so many years of loving Scarlett secretly did she chosen now to push him away? Had the cad she was married to threaten to take Bonnie from her? That had to be it Ashley refused to see what was clear to the rest of Atlanta that the Butlers were madly in love with each other. Rhett would have felt sorry for Mr. Wilkes if he had look this upset over anything other then Scarlett. But the man was living in the past thinking He still held Scarlett's heart. "Scarlett wants to spend more time with Bonnie. And we've been talking about having more children." Rhett stated not caring if he hurt Ashley feelings or not. The man was married and had a son of his own. So it shouldn't bother him if Scarlett had more children with her own husband. 'More children' Ashley heard Rhett's voice say over and over. Was that the price Scarlett had to pay for his embrace at the Mill? Rhett could see his words would only bring anger to the gentleman's face. While he would have called out any other man for less he held his tongue. Melanie was too good of a friend to kill her husband even if he deserved it. "I didn't think Scarlett wanted more children?" Ashley asked forgetting all his hard learned manners. Rhett actual allowed himself to chuckle at that question. "Yes Scarlett and I didn't hide the fact she didn't want more children did we?" Ashley found Rhett's behavior to be as he was cadish. The man was standing here boasting about his mistresses. How poor Scarlett has ever put up with Captain Butler, Ashley would never know. Seeing Ashley face made Rhett laugh all the more. It had almost the same look it did the day Bonnie had let it slip Scarlett hadn't slept in her room. "Well Scarlett changed her mind on wanting more children. In fact Mr. Wilkes I wouldn't be to surprised if there is a new little Butler here this time next year." Ashley found this to much he had to get fresh air. He needed space he had to get away from Rhett's gloated face. As he rushed past Rhett he mumbled something about checking on the men.

-  
Scarlett had just gotten back from the doctor. She had been right in seven months time there was going to be a brand new baby. A baby Scarlett hoped would be a little boy that looked just like Rhett, with Bonnie's blue eyes. Bonnie would surely be in heaven with this news. Last week she had asked if she could have a baby brother. Now Scarlett couldn't wait to tell her. Spending the afternoon away from Bonnie had truly upset Scarlett. The last few months Bonnie had become one of her best friends. While she was just a child and needed Scarlett in the role of Mother there was also times when the two could just play a game and be friends. Bonnie was so like Scarlett that at times it amazed her. Rhett had been the one that spent all his time with Bonnie yet she didn't take after him that much. Scarlett knew now why Rhett hadn't wanted Bonnie to be like him he loved spoiling her. Picturing Bonnie's beautiful face smiling Scarlett couldn't blame Rhett.

Mammy was the first person Scarlett saw followed by Bonnie as she entered her house. "Hello darling" Scarlett said as she bent down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Mommy will you play dolls with me?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Mammy with a look Scarlett had used many times before. One of I'm doing what I want and you can't stop me. "Now you know Miss Bonnie da your Uncle Ashley is waiting for your Mother in the setting room. And you go asking your Mother to play dolls with you. Your as bad as your Mother was at your age." Mammy said looking from Scarlett to Bonnie. Both Butler women started laughing at this. But stopped the second Mammy looked really anger.

"Tell you what Bonnie I'll play dolls with you as soon as I can get rid of Mr. Wilkes." Scarlett said sharing a secret smile with her daughter. "Okay Mommy I'll me waiting don't be long" Bonnie said then took a ran up the stairs with Mammy following tell her how unlady like it was to run in the house.

Scarlett shook her head still smiling then wondered what in the world Ashley was doing here. It was noon he should be at the Mill not in her setting room. Well she would just have to force herself to be nice to him then rush him out the door. So she would have time to play with Bonnie before Rhett returned home. Just thinking about Rhett always these days brought a smile to Scarlett face. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. Okay so she had already told him she suspected that she was with child but now knowing she was that meant she could get to tell him it was certain not just something she wanted badly to be true. "Scarlett" Ashley said standing as she enter the room. She had a glow about her Ashley hoped was because of him. "Mr. Wilkes" Scarlett stated she had to act coldly towards him if she was ever going to let him know she didn't see him as anything but a friend. "Really Scarlett you've known me your whole life its okay to call me by my first name." Ashley said now more sure then ever Rhett Butler held something over Scarlett's head for her to be acting this coldly towards him.

"Ashley what brings you here? I thought you would be at the Mill"  
Scarlett asked sweetly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she didn't have the patience to deal with Ashley today. "Captain Butler stopped by at the Mill this morning Scarlett. He told me you decided to sell your half of it is that true?" Ashley asked wanting to see the look in her eyes when she answered. "Of course it's true Ashley. I've decided to become more of a homebody." Scarlett stated angered by the fact Ashley thought Rhett was lying. "Yes, that was the other thing Captain Butler told me. So you've decided to have more children how wonderful for Mr. Butler." Ashley said letting sarcasm lace his voice. Scarlett felt truly like she was witness to Ashley Wilkes becoming a cad. The things he said no gentleman would ever have uttered. "What is that supposed to mean Mr. Wilkes?" Scarlett asked as her temper over her husband took control. How dare Ashley said anything about Rhett when he was clearly acting like a scoundrel something Rhett would never do in front of Melanie. "I just mean Scarlett darling that for men like Rhett making babies are fun they don't give much thought to the pain women have to go through to give them their children." Ashley said his hatred for Rhett clear now to Scarlett. "Mr. Wilkes I do believe you out stayed your welcome. Would you please leave now." Scarlett said wanting nothing more then to slap Ashley face like she had done so long ago at Twelve Oaks.

Ashley stood and Scarlett thought he was doing as she had asked until he stood in front of her and grabbed her. Shaking her he asked. "What has he done to you Scarlett? To turn you into his little slave?" "Let me go Ashley this second before I yell for help." Scarlett said not letting her fear at his action show in her voice.

"No not until you tell me what he has held over your head." Ashley demanded looking into her eyes. Scarlett felt like crying here was the man she had thought for must of her life she had loved only now she knew she didn't and he was hurting her. "Nothing, Rhett holds nothing over me." Scarlett said as she struggled trying to get away from Ashley. "Then why is he pushing you away from me. Does he suspect that you love me?" Ashley asked as Scarlett broke free only for him to grab a hold of her tighter then before. Laughing Scarlett looked Ashley in his eyes. "He doesn't suspect anything Ashley. Rhett knows how I felt about you he always has." Scarlett said then pushed him away with her hands finally free from Mr. Wilkes she headed for the door. She had to get out of this room before Ashley hurt her or the baby. "How?" Ashley asked as he watched Scarlett making her escape. With the door handle in her hand Scarlett turned and decided to answer Ashley question then she would leave. "He was in the room that day with us when I told you I loved you. After you left he made his presence known to me. So you see Ashley, Rhett had always known and he isn't holding anything over my head. I just don't want the Mill anymore." having spoke her mind Scarlett opened the door leaving behind a very upset Ashley Wilkes.

------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlett was heading up the stairs to find Bonnie when she heard the front door open turning hoping that was Ashley leaving Scarlett smiled when she noticed instead it was Rhett.

"Rhett what took you so long? I've been waiting for what seems like ages for you." Scarlett said as he made his way to her on the stairs.

"Nothing important my dear. So how was your day?" Rhett asked playful dying to know if he was to be a father again.

Scarlett smiled remembering the first half of her day then frowned as she remembered Ashley was still in the setting room. "Why don't we go up stairs and I will tell you all about it?" Scarlett asked wanting to get as far away from Ashley as she could.

"That's sounds heavenly." Rhett replies as he hooked his arm through hers. Both were surprised to hear another voice laughing behind them turning both saw Mr. Wilkes.

"Don't tell me Scarlett you not going to tell Rhett about our conversation after all he'll understand he knows everything about us doesn't he?" Ashley asked sicken by the way Scarlett looked by Rhett's side.

Rhett looked at Scarlett and questioned what Ashley was talking about. "He was here when I got home." Scarlett said then whispers into Rhett's ear. "He's not happy about me wanting to sell the Mill. And well he got on my nerves and I let it slip about you knowing about my confessing my undying love for him 12 year's ago."

Rhett looked at Scarlett like she had lost her mind. Why on earth would she tell Ashley that?

"I told you Ashley earlier I believe it's time for you to go home" Scarlett said taking her arm out of Rhett's and walking up the rest of the steps. She had no desire to look at Ashley now.

"Running away are we Scarlett that's so unlike you?" Ashley stated letting all his pent up anger at her over the years out it felt good.

"Please Ashley just leave. I don't love you if I ever did. Now my daughter is waiting for me I'm sure Rhett can show you to the door." Scarlett then left both men alone hoping Rhett didn't kill Ashley.

"You heard my wife Mr. Wilkes you're not welcome here please leave." Rhett said sure he had missed something but convinced he would get it out of Scarlett later.

"That's how you wiggled your way in to Scarlett's life wasn't it?  
Knowing her secret and using it to your own gain." Ashley said feeling lonely Scarlett didn't love him any later. She had chosen Rhett over him.

"That's none of your business Mr. Wilkes. All you need to know is I love my wife and I believe she loves me. If you leave us alone I know we could be happy." Rhett said as he showed Ashley to the door.

"I'll do as Scarlett wants Mr. Butler I'll stay away. Good afternoon"  
with those words Ashley Wilkes left and Rhett felt for the first time since he had met Scarlett that she was finally his and his alone.

-  
Rhett found Scarlett up stairs in Bonnie's playroom. His wife and daughter both playing with Bonnie's dolls. Standing in the doorway just watching this mother, daughter moment brought a smile to his face.

"Is this for girls only or can a Daddy join too?" Rhett asked as he saw Bonnie's blue eyes lit up when they fell upon him.

"Sorry Daddy but girls only" Bonnie said then started laughing as she saw the funny face her Father made in reply.

"Bonnie baby did you have lunch yet?" Scarlett asked smiling at Rhett who was still getting used to sharing Bonnie's time.

"Yes, but I could always use more dessert." The little girl replied. Which earned her laughter from both parents.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you say Scarlett could you use some cake?" Rhett asked as he walked up to her. Scarlett nodded her head yes than took his arm and watched as Bonnie took a dead ran for the kitchen.

"You've had a busy day haven't you Scarlett?" Rhett asked as they slowly followed Bonnie's path. "From seeing the Doctor this afternoon to Mr. Wilkes visit. I don't know what I should asks first?" Rhett joking asked.

"Well asked me what's most important to you?" Scarlett said hoping Rhett would pick to ask about the baby.

"That's easy." smiling Rhett asked "So are we going to have another baby are not?"

Scarlett stopped walking and turned towards Rhett kissing him madly. She found in that second what she had always been looking for and never wanted to admit she felt and always had for Rhett. As he pulled back Rhett started to kiss her neck slowly causing Scarlett breathing to quicken.

"I love you Rhett" Scarlett said so softly Rhett wasn't sure he had heard her right.

Rhett kissed her lips again then pulled back smiling he asked "Does that mean yes or no to the Baby my love?"

Scarlett was lost in Rhett's dark eyes he had called her my love did that mean he loved her? "Yes we're going to have another Baby." Scarlett said then found Rhett's lips on hers once more.

Pulling back which Rhett regretted but knew if they were ever going to meet up with Bonnie they had to he whisper into Scarlett ear. "I love you Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett kissed Rhett then smiled. "I knew I would get you to fall for me one day." she said as they continued there walk knowing Bonnie was waiting.

"My dear Miss O'Hara I fell in love with you at first sight." Rhett said with a merry tone to his voice.

Scarlett smiled at hearing this. While she would have used this against Rhett just a few months ago now it filled her heart with joy.

"I do believe your telling the truth Mr. Butler" Scarlett said laughing and feeling free she had gotten over the past. Ashley Wilkes was no longer standing in their way. With him gone the future looked nothing but bright. And for once in her life Scarlett knew she was where she belonged. Who would have thought a cad like Rhett Butler was the man of her dreams?

Smiling happily Rhett and Scarlett walked on as they heard Bonnie calling for them. Each hoping secretly the new baby would look like the other. Both having finally rid themselves of the past and looking forward to their future together. And to think Scarlett thought this all happened by just opening her eyes one morning.

The End...


End file.
